Kancing, Menjahit, Roti Isi
by unicorn08
Summary: Chanyeol dan lelaki mungil yang merona saat melihat dadanya. Drabble;CHANBAEK;Fluff;Humor. RNR, please?


**Bahasa semi-bebas.**

 **Back off, kalau nggak suka.**

 **Muakkhh**

 **KANCING BAJU, MENJAHIT, ROTI ISI**

"Umm.. permisi,"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki mungil yang sedang menatapnya, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalnya,

"Ada apa?"

Lelaki mungil mencicit,

"I-itu, anu.."

"Anu apa?"

Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak salah lihat bahwa lelaki mungil ini merona, dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada dadanya, Chanyeol menunduk untuk melihat dadanya sendiri—

Oh astaga,

2 kancing atas seragam Chanyeol terbuka, ia dengan sigap memegang seragamnya dan merasa ada yang ganjal.

Kancingnya menghilang.

"Ini, kancingmu." lelaki itu menyodorkan 2 benda kecil berwarna putih, sambil sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, makhluk didepannya ini sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol jadi ingin memacarinya sekarang juga.

"Ah, makasih ya." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menerima kancing bajunya. Si mungil mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya. Satu hal lagi yang Chanyeol pelajari, anak ini juga manis, dan nggak kelihatan _cabe_ seperti cewek-cewek instagram. Sadar dari lamunannya, Chanyeol tiba-tiba terpikir akan sesuatu,

"Sama aja, _dong_. Kan nggak bisa masangnya nih. Aih, masa _kudu_ pulang dulu!" Chanyeol ber-monolog ria sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tanpa sadar si mungil masih berdiri didepannya.

"Mau aku jahitin?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol langsung menatapnya, jantungnya berdetak-detak cepat. _Istriable_ banget. "Nggak ngerepotin?" tanya Chanyeol _sok basa-basi_. "Enggaklah, yuk. Ke uks!" ucap si mungil dengan semangat, lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol.

* * *

"Belajar jahit darimana, Baek?"

Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Ya, mereka sudah melewatkan sesi berkenalan. Chanyeol tertegun dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sangat periang dan juga lembut. Calon pacar yang menjanjikan. Chanyeol melirik jemari-jemari Baekhyun yang bergerak lincah diantara jarum-benang-dan seragamnya. Pasti jari-jarinya lembut. Pasti jari-jarinya akan terasa nikmat jika mengocok miliknya dan—Chanyeol memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Ibuku. Katanya _sih_ buat perbekalan masa depan." jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol _manggut-manggut,_ "Oh, gitu."

"Kalau kamu—"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol,

"Gimana bisa dapet badan bagus gitu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Aku basket, renang juga." Umm, sepertinya perlu dijelaskan. Chanyeol sekarang sedang tidak memakai bajunya, ya tentu saja. Baekhyun memintanya untuk melepas seragamnya itu demi kemudahan dan kelancaran kegiatan jahit-menjahit. Baekhyun masih sesekali melirik tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai,

"Kamu ngelirikin badanku, ya?"

Baekhyun _mendelik_.

"Apa-apaan! G-gak lah!" jawabnya tergagap. Chanyeol ketawa nista.

"Pegang aja deh, kalau emang pengen." ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap teman—eh gebetan barunya dengan jahil. Baekhyun menatap si tinggi horror, "Gila! Nih jahit aja sendiri!" cetusnya sambil memberikan seragam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghentikan ketawa bodohnya, lalu menatap Baekhyun memelas,

"Yaelah, becanda, Baek! Jahitin dong. Nanti aku dimarahin guru, dibilang sok seksi."

"Emang sek—" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. "—yaudah, mana sini." ia mengambil kembali seragam Chanyeol dengan kasar. Lalu melanjutkan menjahit. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun intens,

"Baek, coba kamu pake jepit deh, kayaknya lucu." ucapnya _ngawur_. "Aku cowok, Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun kesal tanpa melirik lawan bicaranya.

"Cowok _kok_ cantik? Jangan-jangan kamu nyembunyiin susu-mu ya?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol horror, _lagi_. "Aku cowok tulen, Chanyeol! Kalo gak percaya kamu bisa liat—"

"Aku mau lihat, Baek!" seru Chanyeol sambil nyengir, menakutkan. "Sakit jiwa." gumam Baekhyun sambil tetap meneruskan kegiatannya. Chanyeol tertawa, "Becanda kok, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman lalu berusaha fokus agar jahitannya rapi dan tidak merusak seragam Chanyeol

Selang beberapa menit dari kericuhan sebelumnya,

" _Btw_ , Baek. Kamu beneran gak mau pegang badanku?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

* * *

 _Cogan Korea: Haaaaii_

 _Baekby: WTF_

 _Cogan Korea: Eh, salam dibalas salam, Baek._

 _Baekby: Ini siapa, ya?_

 _Cogan Korea: Ini aku, sayanggg_

 _Baekby: Minta diblock?_

 _ **Cogan Korea changed his/her display name.**_

 _Chanyeol: Galak banget!_

 _Baekby: CHANYEOL? COGAN KOREA?_

 _Chanyeol: Emang. Gak usah lebay._

 _Baekby: Bwahahahaha!_

 _Chanyeol: Buktinya tadi kamu ngelirikin aku, ya kannn? :)_

 _Baekby: Enggak! Sok tau!_

 _Chanyeol: Ah masa? Bukannya kamu pengen ngeliat badanku yang berkeringat di malam hari, ada diatasmu, sambil menggeram nikmat?_

 _Baekby: Chan, kalau kamu chat yang gak penting gini, mending aku tidur sekarang._

 _Chanyeol: Jangaan :(_

 _Baekby: Makanya, ada apa, sih?_

 _Chanyeol: Cuma mau ngomong besok bawain aku senwitch ya?_

 _Baekby: Apaan senwitch?_

 _Chanyeol: Haduh, masa kamu gak tau. Roti isi telur, daging, itu loh._

 _Baekby: Sandwich-_-_

 _Chanyeol: Ya bodo amat tulisannya gimana, bawain yaaa?_

 _Baekby: Lah ngapain, males ah!_

 _Chanyeol: Pleaase, sugarplump3_

 _Baekby: WTF_

 _Chanyeol: Yayaya?_

 _Chanyeol: Sugarplump!_

 _Chanyeol: Woi, Baek!_

 _Chanyeol: Byun Baekhyun!_

 _Chanyeol: Baekhyunnnnnnnieeee_

 _Chanyeol: Serius woi._

 _Chanyeol: BBBBAEEEEKKKHHHYUUUN_

* * *

"Ngerepotin!"

Baekhyun menaruh kotak berwarna kuning di meja Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol tersentak lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut.

"Ini apa, Baek?"

"Masih nanya! S-E-N-W-I-T-C-H-mu!" jawab Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol terkejut lalu bersorak dan membuka kotak bekal itu dengan semangat. Dua roti isi berukuran sedang terpampang didepan matanya. Tertata sangat rapi, dan higienis. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan binar-binar keindahan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kamu baik banget, Baek! Aku makan sekarang, ya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk dan Chanyeol langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Sebenernya kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun sedikit _ilfeel_ dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Cara makannya _nggak banget_. Kayak nggak dikasih asupan seminggu.

"Pelan-pelan, Chan."

"Hwehe, hbabis bbhenbbak"

"Telen dulu baru ngomong." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol nyengir lalu menelan makananya. "Baek, sandwichnya tinggal satu."

"Ya terus?" Baekhyun berusaha terlihat tidak peduli. Sebenernya dia _ngarep_ Chanyeol bakal menawarkan diri nyuapin Baekhyun, terus kalo _belepotan_ , nanti—

"Jangan berharap ini buat kamu, loh,"

—punah sudah.

"Tapi...

Diatas roti isi yang menjadi saksi bisu ini—"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sugarpump_ , pacaran yuk?"

* * *

 _ **end.**_


End file.
